


of glitter and guestlists

by sceptical



Series: of glitter and guestlists [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptical/pseuds/sceptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Even from here Magnus could tell he was tall. Tall, slightly disheveled and <em>very</em> attractive. He was looking easily over the sea of heads, obviously searching for someone, when he lifted his eyes and for one small, impossible moment, he looked right at Magnus. Magnus savored the thrill that shot straight down his spine and suddenly felt a lot less bored.</i><br/> </p><p>Of which Magnus Bane, party-thrower, glitter-abuser and all-round extraordinaire, is bored. That is, until a chance meeting with Alexander Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of glitter and guestlists

Magnus downed the last of his drink and leaned back into the plush leather. He was just intoxicated enough that the buzz was pleasant but he still felt in control. The empty glass was swiftly replaced by a new one and he nodded his thanks. He had requested to be left alone tonight. While he sometimes enjoyed the attentions of club patrons and other times preferred to simply observe, the novelty of both was wearing very thin. He leaned over the railing now and looked down from his balcony. This whole nightclub venture had been fun, and rather lucrative, but as he gazed down at the bodies moving to the beat all he could see were the same people as every other night before. He was almost looking forward to college starting again. Perhaps it was time for something new.

It was that time of night when things were starting to slow down; the crowd was thinning out and the air was breathable again, and those who were left on the dance floor moved with more abandon and far less grace than what they started out with.

_Except that one._

Weaving among the dancers with the self-conscious air of someone very sober among the very drunk, was a dark haired man making his way off the dance floor.  
Even from here Magnus could tell he was tall. Tall, slightly disheveled and _very_ attractive. He was looking easily over the sea of heads, obviously searching for someone, when he lifted his eyes and for one small, impossible moment, he looked right at Magnus. Magnus savored the thrill that shot straight down his spine and suddenly felt a lot less bored. 

Alec checked his phone again only for it to tell him it had been four minutes since he last checked it. He sighed, asked for two more waters from the bartender, and ran his hands through his hair, willing the night to be over. He had spent the better part of the night alternating between keeping his sister hydrated and Simon out of trouble, and briefly wondered where Jace and Clary had gotten to before resolutely deciding that it was probably best he didn’t know.  
Alec thanked the bartender as she slid over both glasses and turned around to make his way back to their (ridiculously overpriced) booth only to collide straight into another body.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry I…” The rest of the apology died on his lips as Alec realized that he had just come into physical contact with the hottest guy he’d ever laid eyes on. Tall, lean and hair artfully gelled, he wore a heavily brocaded shirt and various silver and gold artifacts in his ears and on his fingers. The flashing lights danced off his eyes, making them appear golden and glowing in the dark. The man made a noise that Alec could possibly construe as appreciation, but even he couldn’t mistake how the stranger’s sharp eyes slowly travelled down his body or misinterpret the slow smile as he did it a second time. Suddenly Alec’s mouth was very dry and he was thankful for the darkness as a flush crept up his neck.

“Hello,” the man all but purred into Alec’s ear. “Do you come here often?”

“Um. No, not really.” He shook his head for emphasis.

“I didn’t think so. I’m a hundred percent sure I’d remember a face like yours.”

That made Alec stammer and blink.

Magnus privately grinned. No, this wasn’t boring at all.

“What’s your poison? Your drink,” he clarified at Alec’s puzzled face.

“Oh, um, it’s just water. I-it’s not for me. It’s for my sister. It’s her birthday.” Alec gestured vaguely over his shoulder. “I’m trying to keep her sober enough to get home.”

That made Magnus smile for real, revealing a set of dazzling white teeth that left Alec slightly stunned. “Hmm, so you’re the responsible big brother.”

Alec knew that to be true, but he was also constantly told by Isabelle and Jace that that was boring. And right now he really didn’t want to be boring. “I just really don’t want to have to carry her.”

“No need to be modest.” Magnus brushed some imaginary lint off Alec’s shoulder with a cat-like smile. “I find responsibility very appealing.”

“I…” Whatever Alec was going to say next, Magnus would never know because at that moment a very inebriated, badly dressed boy with skewed glasses came stumbling over.

“Alec!” He grabbed Alec’s shoulder to steady himself as he adjusted his glasses. “Man, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. This place is huge! Anyway, we're...”

“Alec,” a second, blonder, much better dressed boy called out. “We're leaving now.”

The boy with glasses’ face wrinkled his nose in annoyance, “That’s what I was going to say.”

Everyone ignored him.

Alec took one look at the blond boy’s intense face and nodded stiffly. He turned to Magnus, “I gotta go.”

“I figured.”

“It was really nice to meet you.” There was no flirtatiousness about it. Magnus got the sense that he actually had found their interaction “really nice”. He hauled the boy to his feet.

“You’re really shiny,” the glasses boy said, before he was dragged away.

 

* * *

 

Barely a week later, Alec was back in his dorm room trying to finish a paper-back novel when Isabelle barged in.

“Alec, did any of my jewelry get mixed in with your…” She trailed off as she spied a piece of paper lying on his desk. “What’s this?”

Alec barely spared her a glance. “A flyer for some party? I don’t know.”

“Where did you get it?” She demanded.

“It was on the floor when I got here.”

“It’s not just a flyer, it’s an invitation. I know because got one too.”

Alec did that thing where he looked around as if he was missing something and the answer was somewhere around him. “Okay.”

“This is a big deal, Alec. Magnus Bane’s parties are huge. Freshman don’t normally get invited to this. My roommate is so jealous,” she said smugly. “I didn't think you'd be interested but you have to go.”

Alec turned back to his book, “No, thanks. I’ve got classes first thing tomorrow.”

“We’ll leave early!”

He ignored her.

“Alec, you might meet someone. There are heaps of cute guys around campus.”

Not for the first time that week, golden, slanted eyes and a coy smile flashed through his mind. He shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not interested.”

“If Magnus Bane personally sends you an invitation, you have to go.”

Alec simply just turned a page of his book. “I don’t care.”

“Alec, you are such a nerd.” She sighed and changed tactics. “Well, Jace is going.”

Alec twitched but he didn’t look up. “Good for him. Didn’t know this was his kind of thing, but…”

“It’s not normally, but Clary wanted to go.”

Alec simply just turned another page and pretended to read. If he had looked up he might have recognized that look Isabelle got in her eye when she went in for a challenge.

“Look,” her tone became sympathetic, “I know you’re worried things are awkward between you and Jace, but…”

His head snapped up. “I am not worried. And things aren’t awkward.”

Isabelle just looked at him pityingly. Which infuriated him and she knew it. “Seriously,” she said placatingly, “he’s really okay with it.”

“I know that,” he snapped.

“It’s fine.”

“Stop saying that.” He deliberately turned himself around and pretended to read his book again.

There was a short, blessed moment of silence.

“He doesn’t even know you were in love with him.”

“ _Isabelle_.”

“What?” She looked at him, eyes wide. “It’s true. And it’s not a big deal. You’re over him.” She hesitated for a beat. “Aren’t you?”

He groaned, “Yes.”

“I saw you guys at my party,” she reminded him. “You guys barely talked. You just have to give it time.”

Alec wanted to tear his hair out. “We don’t need time. We’re good,” he ground out.

“Great!” She smiled sunnily, “then you’ll come. Or,” she cut him off as he tried to protest again, “he will think you’re avoiding him. Think about it. We all know you’re not busy tonight, and you haven’t really hung out since.”

She had him there.

“In the ten or so years he’s been family you guys haven’t been apart for more than a week," she continued. "He’s going to think something’s wrong.”

Alec sighed. He hated when Isabelle was right. And now he was exhausted and had no idea what was happening in his novel.

 

Isabelle smiled. She knew defeat when she saw it. “Then I will see you at 10. Try to be just a little excited.”

“No promises. And I’m wearing my own clothes.”

Isabelle Lightwood also knew when to pick her battles and made a face. “ _Fine_.”

 

* * *

 

When Alec first moved away to college Izzy had made a big speech about how he finally had the chance to “find himself” and “discover who he really was”. They both knew she was talking about his sexuality but he remained firmly stubborn. And she was wrong. He knew he was gay. He’d known for a really long time. And he was fine with it. More than fine, actually, it was just a part of who he was. He wasn’t in denial, but he was in love with his best friend. Who also happened to be his adoptive brother. And he really didn’t want to talk about it.

It took the presence of Clary and Jace’s obvious attraction to her, and the subsequent trips to the gym to work off his frustration, for Alec to come to terms with the fact that Jace would never look at him like that. After more working out and a stern talking to from Isabelle he also knew he had been an asshole to Clary and he had a lot to make up for in the department. So with that in mind Alec dragged himself off his single bed at 9:55pm, faced his wardrobe and began to change using his favored method of dressing: the process of elimination. The denim shirt that hung at the back was the newest and least wrinkled shirt in his ensemble, so that was it.

Isabelle sighed and shook her head resignedly when she saw him, but made no comment. Alec’s chest tightened for a moment when he saw his blonde adoptive brother leaning against the tree. There was a beat of hesitation before they pulled each other into a brief but tight hug, and Alec knew everything was okay.

 

* * *

 

Alec fell into step beside Isabelle as they followed Jace across campus to what looked like a large warehouse. They could hear the muffled music through the red bricks from across the street; lights dancing through the large second-floor windows.

“This is it?” Alec asked, and wished he was back in his dorm.

“Trust me,” Jace said, “It’s nicer on the inside.”

Isabelle nodded eagerly, “I heard this Magnus dude is loaded.”

“Oh, he is,” Jace confirmed. “C’mon.”

Music with a heavy beat that Alec vaguely recognized blared all around them as they made their way through. The studio loft was huge with walls of exposed brick, lots of windows and high beams, but even then it seemed far too crowded for Alec’s liking. Isabelle led them to an actual bar with actual bartenders serving. Alec didn’t have a wide experience of college parties on which to draw comparison, but he was pretty sure most parties didn’t have those. What furniture that hadn’t been cleared away for the makeshift dance floor was ornate and looked old and expensive. Absolutely nothing in the loft matched.

Clary passed him something clear and icy – not water and Alec hung back as they mingled. Jace clapped backs with a few buff guys he didn't recognise, introducing them to his girlfriend, as Isabelle cast her eye around the room. She was about to lead them straight to the dance floor when he stepped in front of them, just as dazzling as Alec remembered.

“So, you got my invitation. I wasn’t sure if you’d show up.”

For the second time in a week Alec was stunned into silence. This time at least, it was a shared experience as none of them moved. Under the warm dim glow of lights his golden tan took a dusky hue, complemented by the deep purple of his shirt. His eyes literally glittered.

Their silence didn't seem to faze him.

“I didn’t get to introduce myself last time.” He extended a hand to Alec, “I’m Magnus.”

Alec took his outstretched hand and gave it a shake, “Uh, hey. I-I’m Alec.”

Magnus smirked. “I know.”

The doe-eyed red head behind him was the next to recover. “ _You’re_ Magnus Bane?”

He gave a flourish, “The one and only.”

The dark-haired beauty next to Alec that could almost be his twin smiled warmly. “I’m Isabelle, this is Clary and Jace. But I guess you already knew that. Thanks for the invitations.”

“Oh,” Magnus waved a hand, “You can all thank your brother for that.”

“You mean _Alec_?” The blond looked very confused. Perhaps he thought he was the reason they were all invited? Magnus barely flicked him a second glance. _Yeah, right_.

Isabelle stepped forward, “Well your place looks amazing.”

Magnus glanced through glittered lashes at Alec and murmured, “Thanks. I was thinking the same thing about your brother.” Isabelle’s smile stretched to a grin. 

Jace looked at Alec questioningly to which Alec shrugged and shook his head with a confused, but silent, _I dunno_.

Isabelle’s eyes darted between Alec and their host and said very deliberately, “I think… I’m going to get another drink. Jace? Clary?”

“I’m good, thanks. I’ve still got…”

“Wasn’t a question, Jace,” Clary said, and tugged him along with her. To Magnus she said, “Go easy on him.” 

Alec watched them go before turning to Magnus. “How did you know who I was?”

Magnus hesitated. Normally he would have played it off, kept it light and flirtatious. But something about Alec’s straightforwardness compelled him to be equally honest.

“Your friends called you Alec and you said it was your sister’s birthday. Easy enough to figure out.” Magnus chose not to include the time it took to comb through the guest lists and strings he had to pull in order to get their specific dorm and room numbers.

Instead of looking flattered or even mildly bashful, Alec just looked even more bewildered and slightly suspicious. “Why?”

His confusion and simple question made Magnus smile softly. “I like you.”

“You don’t know me,” Alec said bluntly.

“You’re tall and attractive, you care about your family and… you’re not boring. And that’s just after a two minute conversation.”

“Oh.” Alec looked shyly to the ground, turning a little pink. “Sorry, I guess I… don’t do this much – at all, actually.”

Still amused, Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“I don’t know. Flirt with really hot, um…”

Magnus smiled, surprisingly pleased and flattered by his transparency. “You find me hot? Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m hot and insanely desirable. But for this to work you have to think so too,” he said teasingly.

“Oh, I…” Alec swallowed, “I do.”

“Good. Now, how about a drink?”

“Er, I’ve already got one.”

Magnus took a look at it and shook his head, “That won’t do.”

He spun around and looked about searchingly for a moment .

“Ah,” he said to himself and plucked two full martini glasses from a boy passing by. “Thank you and goodbye,” he said the bewildered stranger.

“Hey, that’s…”

He ignored him, turned to Alec and smiled brightly, “Here you go.”

He deftly traded the wet glass for the thin stem of the cocktail glass.

“Cheers.” Magnus gently clinked the glasses and took a drink, then seemed pleasantly surprised. “Huh.”

Alec blinked at the drink and cautiously took a sip and tried not to wince.

Magnus smiled into his own glass. "So, what do you think of the party?"

“You’ve um, got a nice place.”

“Thank you,” Magnus beamed. “It’s nicer when it’s fully furnished. I could give you a tour? I private tour.” Magnus waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alec coughed into his drink, “With everyone here?”

Magnus caught the twitch of amusement in his lips behind the rim of the glass. “I could kick them out.”

“Oh, don’t do that,” Alec said so seriously Magnus wanted to laugh. “Izzy is really excited by this, she would be so pissed.”

“Okay then, no private tour tonight. Another night?”

“Yes, um, okay.” He hesitated, “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Like a… date?”

Magnus actually had something a little more horizontal and a lot more casual in mind, but Alec looked so _cute_ with his tentative smile that was equal parts confused and hopeful that Magnus agreed immediately. “ _Exactly_ a date.”

Alec’s eyes lit up as he bit down a shy smile. “Okay. Except… I should probably tell you I’ve never been on one.”

He looked so uncertain Magnus cocked his head to the side questioningly.

Alec cleared his throat. “A date, I mean.”

“You’ve never been on a date?” Magnus asked slowly.

Alec shook his head, flushing again. “Not really, not a proper one? I…”

Alec sighed, and fiddled with this glass, desperately hoping it didn’t all sound as lame to Magnus as it did to his own ears. “I only came out to my parents a couple of weeks ago.”

Magnus’ eyes softened, “And how did that go?”

“Better and worse than I expected.”

Magnus nodded understandingly.

“So I don’t know really how to do… this.” He waved his hand vaguely between them.

Magnus smiled more cat-like again and stepped a little closer. “That’s okay,” he murmured, “I can show you.”

Alec felt the flush creep up his neck again, but this time he met Magnus’ golden eyes straight on. “So we’re still on?” He asked in a rush, “How about this Friday?”

Magnus’ eyebrows lifted in amusement. “I would love to do Friday. But…” he tugged the glass from Alec’s hand and set them both down. “I was also thinking right now.”

He closed the space between them slowly, giving him plenty of time to protest. In these boots he only had to tilt his head up slightly to meet Alec. Alec froze, unable to do anything and his only thought was that there were subtle flecks of green in Magnus’ eyes that were really, really pretty. And then he wasn’t thinking anything at all.

Magnus brushed his lips over Alec’s once, twice and felt his body relax on the third. He lifted one hand, fingers tracing the side of his Alec’s neck. Alec shivered under his touch as Magnus gently brushed his thumb over the curve of Alec’s jaw, coaxing him open. Alec sighed against his mouth and let himself be pushed against the cool wall and kissed slowly, lazily and expertly.

Alec blindly reached out to grasp at silk. He fumbled until he managed to slip his hands under the shirt. As hot hands met hot skin Magnus hissed, grabbing Alec by the waist, yanking him closer. Alec, drunk on Magnus more than anything else, matched him for force, kissing him back recklessly.

A loud crash had Magnus tearing his lips reluctantly from Alec’s.

“Not yet,” Alec mumbled and leaned in again. This time Magnus had his hands in Alec’s hair. Tongue and teeth had his blood rushing straight out of his brain and downward. Another loud crash had them breaking free again and Magnus swearing under his breath. The music that had faded to white noise was suddenly even louder than before as Alec had to teach himself to breathe again.

Magnus’ voice wasn’t all that steady either as he said, “I hate to choose between you or the cops showing up, but…”

“That’s okay,” Alec said breathlessly, “I get it.”

“I can still kick everyone out if you want.”

“That’s okay.”

“Then this is probably for the best.”

Alec swallowed, hard. “Probably.”

“And you should find your sister.”

“Yes. Izzy, right.”

For a heated moment they stared at each other and Alec had to clench his hands from reaching out again.

“So… Friday?”

Alec’s shy smile was back. “Yeah, Friday.”

Magnus ran his thumb lightly over Alec's lips, bright eyes filled with a quiet promise of things to come, before he strode off to inspect the damage. Alec only just got his breathing under control when Isabelle found him.

“Oh good, you're still here. We should go.”

“What? What happened?” Something in her voice made him spring himself up.

She looked at him strangely. “Are you okay??

He ran his hands through self-consciously through his hair, “I’m fine. What happened?” He repeated.

Isabelle grimaced. “Let’s just say Jace might be in greater debt to Magnus Bane than he is to the federal government.”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “What?”

“Jace and Clary are already waiting out front," she said in favor of answering and started for the door. But not before adding slyly, "Maybe you can put in a good word for him."

Alec slid her a look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Alec_ ," she placed a hand on his arm, fondness and laughter bubbling behind her dark eyes.

"What?" He asked warily.

"You have glitter on your face."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I abuse italics and I'm sorry. Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
